Po burzy
by Stokrot
Summary: Odpoczynek każdemu się należy - czyli taka tam sobie scenka z udziałem postaci trzecioplanowych ;).


**Od Autorki: **_tytułem wyjaśnienia — najwyraźniej trzeba być mną, żeby oglądając anime zauroczyć się postacią trzecio-, a może i czwartoplanową i to do tego stopnia, żeby pisać o niej fanfik xD. Co więcej, nie jestem nawet pewna w stu procentach imienia owego bohatera — metodą eliminacji doszłam do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie zwie się Heric, ale całkowitej pewności nie mam (jeśli więc strzeliłam babola, to proszę mnie poprawić). W każdym razie chodzi mi o tego pana:  
_

_i46 . photobucket albums/ f148/ StokrotkaZDolin/ vlcsnap-2014-05-04-00h34m26s237_zps61bb5e4e . png (trza skasować spacje ;))  
_

_Tyle ode mnie; tekst może szczególnie ambitny nie jest, ale mimo wszystko miłej lektury :)._

_**Po burzy**_

Komodor Frange zasiadł za biurkiem w swej kapitańskiej kajucie i dopiero wówczas pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Udało się. Zagrożenie minęło, a ich szalona eskapada na Morzu Mgieł dobiegła końca. I choć to, po co tu przybyli, ostatecznie przepadło, to jednak komodor nie uważał, by wracali z niczym. Jakby nie patrzeć, cali i zdrowi płynęli na Gargantię, a poniesione straty nie były aż tak wielkie, jak mogli się z początku spodziewać. I, co najważniejsze, nikt nie zginął…

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. O tak, los udzielił im cennej lekcji… Teraz pozostawało jedynie wysłać komodor Ridget standardowy raport o przyjętym kursie i zajmowanej pozycji; prośbę o ponowne przyłączenie się do głównej floty wysłali już wcześniej i została ona zaakceptowana.

— Heric…? — zawołał komodor i zdumiał się, gdy nie było odpowiedzi. Dziwne; jego adiutant przesiadywał zwykle w sąsiedniej sali narad i to nawet wówczas, gdy sam komodor sugerował mu udanie się na spoczynek. Co mogło się stać, że…

Po trosze zaniepokojony, a po trosze poirytowany podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł z kajuty, kierując kroki ku sali tuż obok.

— Her-… — zaczął, otwierając drzwi i przerwał w pół słowa na widok, który ukazał się jego oczom. Młody oficer leżał z ramieniem podłożonym pod głowę na jednej z nie tak znów wygodnych kanap — i spał. Blat stojącego naprzeciwko niskiego stołu zasypany był dokumentami.

W pierwszej chwili Frange zmarszczył gniewnie brwi w obliczu podobnej niesubordynacji, ale wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, kiedy tylko podszedł bliżej. Heric był bardzo blady, pod oczyma miał ciemne kręgi i wyglądał na potwornie zmęczonego — a komodor, choć uważał się za wymagającego dowódcę, nie był tyranem wymagającym od podkomendnych pracy ponad siły, zwłaszcza przy okazji pierwszej od paru dni chwili wytchnienia. Jego adiutant zasłużył na odpoczynek na równi z innymi…

Frange potarł czoło dłonią i usiadł na sąsiedniej kanapie, przyglądając się swemu podwładnemu. Sen wygładził skupione zwykle rysy oficera, zdradzając jego młody wiek i przypominając komodorowi dzień, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

Było to przed piętnastu laty; pewnej nocy Gargantia odebrała sygnał S.O.S. od przepływającego w pobliżu okrętu i natychmiast wyruszyła, by go sprawdzić. Na miejscu okazało się, że pomocy wzywała niewielka flota złożona z ledwie kilku mocno zdezelowanych statków, na których na domiar złego szerzyła się zaraza. Medycy z Gargantii (na ich rodzimym statku chorobę tę potrafiono wyleczyć, a większość mieszkańców była na nią odporna po otrzymanych w dzieciństwie szczepieniach) zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by odizolować nielicznych zdrowych od chorych i ocalić, kogo tylko zdołają spośród zarażonych; jednakże koniec końców z blisko trzystu pięćdziesięciu osób przeżyło niespełna trzydzieści. W tej liczbie był i Heric, który podobnie jak kilkoro innych dzieci stracił całą rodzinę. Komodor Frange — wówczas ledwie w stopniu kapitana — doskonale pamiętał te wielkie, pełne powagi oczy spoglądające na niego dojrzale z wychudłej, dziecięcej twarzyczki. Oczy, które widziały rzeczy, jakiś ośmiolatek oglądać nie powinien…

Rzecz jasna, dzieciaki trafiły na Gargantię; zaś cichego, nad wiek poważnego Herica Frange przygarnął konkretnie na swój własny statek. Z niewytłumaczalnych powodów czuł się za chłopca szczególnie odpowiedzialny i starał się roztaczać nad nim pieczę choćby na odległość — nie chciał, by posądzono go o faworyzowanie kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza że nie na nim konsekwencje mogły odbić się najbardziej. Dobrze wiedział, jak okrutne potrafiły być dzieci.

Tymczasem dni mijały, płynnie przechodząc w tygodnie, a następnie w miesiące i w lata — aż w końcu ze skrytego, małomównego dziecka wyrósł równie skryty i małomówny młody mężczyzna. Łatwo byłoby go przeoczyć wśród tylu barwnych osobowości tłumnie zamieszkujących Gargantię, jednak komodor dostrzegał i doceniał jego umiejętności. Nawet jeśli Heric nie pchał się przed szereg, był zdolny, pracowity, rozsądny i odpowiedzialny, jego opinie zawsze wyważone i przemyślane, a kiedy miał wątpliwości, również nie bał się ich wyrazić. Dlatego Frange z czystym sumieniem powierzył mu stanowisko swojego adiutanta i nikt na Gargantii nikt nie mógł wątpić, że oficer otrzymał je ze względu na posiadany talent, a nie z powodu domniemanej sympatii dowódcy. Współpraca trwała już od kilku lat i obie strony były z niej zadowolone, choć komodor coraz częściej dochodził do wniosku, że Heric marnuje się w tak pośledniej roli; był zdania, że młodzieniec potrafi wystarczająco wiele, by samodzielnie objąć w dowodzenie jeden ze statków. A jednak, gdy tylko o tym wspominał, młody oficer konsekwentnie i stanowczo — acz przy tym bardzo uprzejmie — odmawiał.

I, choć może było to samolubne z jego strony, komodora w skrytości ducha cieszyła ta odmowa — bo też w miarę upływu czasu ani się spostrzegł, jak przywiązał się do Herica, i smutek ogarniał go na myśl, że mógłby on opuścić jego okręt. Choć, oczywiście, nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać, gdyby pewnego dnia podjął taką decyzję.

Nagły szelest zwrócił naraz jego uwagę, wyrywając z rozmyślań — to jego adiutant zwinął się kłębek na siedzisku kanapy. Nie wyglądało na to, by było mu szczególnie wygodnie, skonstatował Frange, przyglądając mu się spod ściągniętych brwi, w dodatku zaś w pokaźnych rozmiarów sali było raczej chłodno…

Rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł złożony koc pozostawiony przez kogoś na jednym z oparć. Wstał. Może, przy odrobinie ostrożności, uda mu się nie zbudzić oficera…

Nie docenił jednak czujności Herica. Ledwie miękka tkanina koca opadła na jego ramiona, a już powieki uchyliły się, odsłaniając zaspane oczy, spoglądające zza czarnej, teraz nieco potarganej grzywki.

— Komodorze… — Jego adiutant podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przecierając oczy, które z sennych błyskawicznie stały się czujne. — Ja… Przepraszam za to zaniedbanie…

— Nic się nie stało. — Frange uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście. Znał Herica dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że oficerowi jest przykro z powodu tej chwili rzekomej słabości i że z pewnością źle się z tym czuje. — Zaniepokoiło mnie jedynie, gdy nie odpowiadałeś.

Heric przygryzł wargę, szare oczy pociemniały. Niby nic takiego, ale komodor był pewien, że musiał być rozczarowany samym sobą.

— Jakie rozkazy, komodorze?

— Chwilowo żadnych — Dowódca na powrót usiadł, chcąc nieco rozluźnić nerwową atmosferę. — Jedynie standardowy raport dla Gargantii.

— Tak jest, komodo-…

— Spokojnie. — Frange powściągnął zapędy oficera, gotowego — jak to miał w zwyczaju — z miejsca rzucić się do obowiązków. — Nie powiedziałem, że masz go napisać. Tobie też należy się porządny odpoczynek.

I to jak mało komu, dodał w myślach. Gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawiał, nie przypominał sobie, aby jego adiutant w ciągu minionych dni miał okazję choćby się zdrzemnąć. Cały czas był na nogach, towarzysząc mu, bądź pomagając na mostku. Doprawdy nie mógłby wymagać od niego więcej…

Ku jego zdumieniu Heric potrząsnął gniewnie głową; szczupłe dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

— To była także moja wachta — przypomniał, na swój powściągliwy sposób prezentując upór. — Nie powinienem był…

Komodor uniósł brew. Zatem o to chodziło; jakby nie patrzeć, jego adiutant nigdy nie wypierał się odpowiedzialności. Ale…

— W takim razie w ramach kary za opuszczenie wachty zostaniesz do odwołania na pokładzie sypialnym. I właściwie ten czas spożytkujesz. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Oficer, którego ramiona zdążyły już opaść, gdy dowódca zaczął mówić, teraz poderwał głowę.

— Komo-…

— To rozkaz — przerwał Frange z uśmiechem. — Oczekuję, że zostanie wykonany bez szemrania.

Jego adiutant przymknął na chwilę oczy, na zmartwionej twarzy odmalowała się ulga. I wdzięczność.

— Tak jest — wyszeptał. — I… dziękuję, komodorze — dodał, spoglądając na własne dłonie. — Jest pan dla mnie zbyt łaskawy.

A ty dla siebie zbyt wymagający, chciał odpowiedzieć Frange, ale zmilczał. Heric naprawdę musiał być wyczerpany, uświadomił sobie z ukłuciem winy, w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie przystałby na to tak łatwo.

— W takim razie śpij dobrze — rzekł, podnosząc się z miejsca. Nie zamierzał czekać i sprawdzać, czy oficer wykona jego polecenie; to też był dowód zaufania, jakie miał do niego. — Pamiętaj, będę potrzebował twojego wsparcia na Gargantii.

Tym razem jego adiutant również zdobył się na uśmiech.

— Wedle rozkazu, komodorze…

Frange skinął w odpowiedzi, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze, jak Heric układa starannie rozrzucone papiery. Cały on…

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył korytarzem w stronę mostka. Raport do komodor Ridget sam się nie wyśle…

Przystanął na chwilę. Na Gargantii niejednokrotnie mówiło się, że komodor Fairlock traktował Ridget jak córkę czy też wnuczkę. A teraz…

Teraz on również rozumiał już, jakie to uczucie.

I żadna zdobycz nie była warta, by nim ryzykować.


End file.
